Otto von Fassenbottom
Otto Von Fassenbottom is a race car from Germany and one of the international visitors in Cars: Mater-National Championship. He comes to Radiator Springs to compete in the Mater-National series of races. During the events of Cars: Mater-National, he is caught by Sheriff after speeding, but Lightning convinces Sheriff to let him go by hosting a race between the three of them, Snot Rod and Gerald. In races, he has high acceleration and handling, but low boost and stability. He appears to be a 2008 Audi A4, heavily tuned for Le Cars races. History ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Otto first appears in the cutscene for North Willys Butte, where Sheriff pulls him over from speeding. Then Lightning McQueen comes over and asks what the problem is. Sheriff says that he caught a speeder speeding. Otto says that he is a racecar, so he does not go slow. Then Lightning challenges him to a three-lap race, and he asks Sheriff to join, which he does. After being beaten in the race, he wants to race again. Lightning tells him to take a break and see the town. He has a girlfriend named Jenny, who Lightning says he cannot go back without a gift for her, so Otto goes to visit Lizzie to ask for a tour, and about Stanley, and how things are different now to old days. Otto likes to sign autographs, and he has cruise control. Otto comes out of Lizzie's shop covered all over with stickers. Also, when Lightning and Doc Hudson are entering the stadium for the first time, Doc asks who that guy covered with stickers was, who is probably Otto. Otto is an opponent in all of the Stadium Races, and is part of one of the opposing teams in Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 4, along with Giovanni and Gudmund. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, a picture of Otto can be seen in the interior of Luigi's Casa Della Tires, while Lightning McQueen is being customized. General information Personality and traits Otto lives his life with a rock star attitude, doing what he wants when he wants, even if it gets him in trouble with the law. His vast love for racing creates a strong desire to compete, apparently having enough motivation to race for at least 24 hours. Appearances *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' (pictured only) *''A Day at the Races'' *''Racing Days in Radiator Springs'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Bios **"Given Otto's exquisite German engineering, you might expect him to be a perfectionist. He's certainly focused on racking up the wins, but he's also having a great time doing it. Otto's got a rock star attitude, and he knows what he likes - and he likes to drive fast. He spends a lots of his free time cruising the Autobahn back home, with Jenny his girlfriend. Yet he doesn't understand the concept of speed limits." *Stats **Boost: 3 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 4 **Stability: 3 Gallery OttoMater-National.png|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Otto.jpg|Otto's picture from Cars: Race-O-Rama stickers-otto.jpg|''A Day at the Races'' 5778557092 9d4d8146dd m.jpg|''A Day at the Races'' OttoMNModel.png|Model from Cars: Mater-National Championship Icon Otto a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Icon Otto b.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78_a30d99c5_9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78_536a2db0_9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78_c60424cf_9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia *His body seems very similar to Max Schnell's body, which is a coincidence, because they are both German. *Although his eye color is brown on artwork and in the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship, it is blue in all other versions of the game. *Otto is the only character in the game to appear as an Al racer in all four stadium races in story mode. pl:Otto von Vatenbotom pt-br:Otto Von Fassenbottom ru:Отто Ван Фассенботтом Category:European Racers Category:Germans Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters